


Growing

by kitkatty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and a host of others - Freeform, phichit is a troublemaker, srsly this is so tender it's disgusting, victor with long hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatty/pseuds/kitkatty
Summary: Victor grows his hair out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this gave me cavities. Also titles are hard.

Victor yawned and stretched as he broke his eyes away from his laptop. He flipped his hair out of his eye for probably the hundredth time that day, and it immediately fell right back in place, like it alway did. It was almost past his nose now, which was just too long to hang on it’s own without being annoying, but not long enough to be able to tuck behind his ear. He tugged at his bangs and thought it was probably time to get it cut. Every time he thought to grow his hair out again, it got to this point and he gave up, not wanting to deal with the annoyance. He mentally added ‘haircut’ to the to do list for the week. Then he yawned again.

Glancing over to Yuuri at the other end of the couch, Victor decided he would love nothing more right that moment than to nap on top of his boyfriend. Yuuri had a leg rested across Victor’s lap as he lounged along the length of the couch, reading a book. It was a lazy sunday, one of their precious days off together, and they had absolutely no plans. Putting his laptop away, Victor weaseled his way into Yuuri’s lap, snuggling himself under his arms and book into Yuuri’s chest. He was settling in to doze off when Yuuri started running a hand through his silver hair.

“You looked good with long hair.”

“Hm? You think so?”

“Of course I do, I think you would look good with any kind of hair. You’re too attractive for your own good.”

Victor nuzzled into Yuuri’s chest and hummed. “Hmmmmm Yuu~ri, if you’re trying to quell my ego, you’re off to a rocky start.” He then rested his chin on Yuuri’s chest and gazed up at him through his lashes. “Shall I try growing it out again, then?”

Yuuri affectionately kept stroking his fingers through Victor’s hair. “Only if you want. Don’t do anything on my account, you know I love your hair this length too. I love you no matter what your hair looks like.” He jokingly slicked Victor’s hair all the way back out of his face. “Well, maybe not shaved.” He then parted it the wrong way across Victor’s head. “Or a mullet.”

“Yuuri only loves me for my looks! You have to still love me if I get a mullet!”   
  
“W-why would you get a mullet?!”

“To prove that you love me!”

“You’re ridiculous…”

Victor shimmied himself up to reach for a kiss. Yuuri caressed his head gently, fingers still tangled in Victor’s hair, as they softly moved against each other’s lips. After a moment of tenderness, Victor broke the kiss and whispered, “I would do anything for you, even get a mullet.”

Chuckling, Yuuri tucked Victor’s head under his chin and returned his focus to his book. “I know, but don’t worry that won’t be required.”

Victor hummed happily as he drifted off to sleep, deciding that this time he really would grow it out.

\---

“Victor…”

“Hm? Yes, my love?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes as he reached for Victor’s hand, lacing their fingers as they walked along the beach, Maccachin bounding happily along with them.

“Are you growing your hair out?”

“Why, Yuuri, I’m glad you finally noticed!”

“Well... I thought you might be for a while, but I wasn’t sure if you had maybe just been too lazy to get a cut.”

“Oh? Have I done that before?”

Laughing lightly, Yuuri squeezed his hand. “Yes, several times.”

Victor stopped them and spun Yuuri into his arms, dipping him slightly. His hair, now past his mouth, hung forward and brushed against Yuuri’s cheek. Even after all these years, Yuuri was still taken by surprise by Victor’s spontaneity. 

“I’m growing it out for you, my love, I hope you like it~”

Yuuri’s shocked expression melted into one of affection, and he reached up to run his fingers through the strands that fell forward. “I do like it… I like that you are doing it just for me.” His cheeks were tinged a bit pink, but he was still smiling. Victor could just eat him up. 

Righting them again, Victor held Yuuri tight and kissed him, delighting at the feel of Yuuri’s fingers running through his hair. Pulling back, he remembered their conversation from a few months before and grinned. “Yuu~ri, I would do anything for you… Even grow a mullet!”

Yuuri laughed and pulled back, returning their hands to link together as they continued on their way. “Well, speaking of...” He glanced over to Victor and gave a bit of a sheepish smile. Victor gave him a deadpan stare in return.

“Yuuri, what are you trying to say.”

“Well… um… maybe just consider a trim? I mean the way you’re hair was cut last wasn’t meant to grow out lik- V-victor?!” Mid sentence, Victor had stopped walking and slumped into the sand. Dropping Yuuri’s hand, he morosely curled up on his side.

“I’ll never recover from this…”

“V-victor! I’m sorry! I’m sorry I didn’t mean it was bad! I just mean that a trim might be a good idea! You’ll feel a lot better after I’m sure of it!! Victor please get up I’m sorry!!!”

Maccachin had picked up on Yuuri’s energy and started bounding around the couple, effectively getting sand all over both of them in her enthusiasm.

The next day, Victor got a trim, and had to concede that Yuuri had been right.

\---

Yuuri should have known something was up. Phichit had come to visit for a little over a week, and somehow had immediately become extremely good friends with the Nishigoris, especially the triplets. In the short time he had been here, Phichit  had already been included in a lecture from Yuuko for posting things online without people’s permission. The girls clearly looked up to him as an example to follow, and Yuuri could almost see his future privacy flying away on wings.

Sure enough, Yuuri’s face blanched as his thumb stopped scrolling through instagram, on a picture from Phichit’s account that he wished he couldn’t say was among the more scandalous pictures the troublemaker had posted of them.

Phichit was a menace. He was worse than the 3 eight year-olds combined. Yuuri practically had to wrestle the phone away from him in the onsen, and still he somehow managed to sneak a picture in. Thank goodness for the conveniently placed fountain. The internet exploded nonetheless.

After what he had dubbed as the “censorship fountain” incident, Yuuri was sure to try and reign in any possibility for inappropriate pictures, and luckily Victor picked up on that and respected his wishes. There was still hand holding, and some cuddles here and there, but he graciously  _ didn’t  _ start stripping after a few too many drinks. Even when Phichit tried to egg him on. Yuuri wondered if he should be feeling as proud about that as he did.

Since Phichit was staying at his family’s onsen, Yuuri and Victor stayed the week there as well. Yuuri’s old room remained unchanged, the only difference being that they switched the bed out for a larger one, for when they two stayed over. But the room hadn’t been very big in the first place, so with the larger bed there was barely any space to move. As a result, the couple usually spent their evenings lounging in the common room.

Tonight was quiet. Phichit was with the Nishigoris visiting the aquarium - Yuuri and Victor had passed on the outing, taking some much needed down time. It was a wednesday, so no one was visiting the onsen, and after the first relaxing bath in what felt like a long time, the two had the common room to themselves. 

They were cuddled up on some cushions, just enjoying each other’s silent company, when Yuuri reached up and tugged lightly at Victor’s hair.

“Your hair is getting quite long now.”

“Yes, it’s a bit bothersome though, don’t you think? It’s not long enough to pull it back, but just a bit too short to stay behind my ear.”

“You never seemed to mind having your hair in your face, before.”

“Well there’s quite a bit more of it now.”

Yuuri ran his finger’s through Victor’s bangs, and brushed his hair up to the side of his head. “Why not pin it back, if it bothers you?”

Grabbing Yuuri’s hand, Victor brought the fingertips to his mouth for a gentle kiss. His hair fell back in his face as he looked to Yuuri with a mischievous smile. “But if I did that, then you wouldn’t be able to play with it as much.”

Yuuri started, shocked into a blush, but didn’t move his hand away. He started to gently brush his fingers across Victor’s lips. “I-I don’t play with it that much, do I?”

Victor wrapped his lips around Yuuri’s index finger, and licked at the tip before pulling his hand back to replace it in his hair, never breaking eye contact. “Yes, you do, quite a bit actually.”

Bold as ever when he wanted something, Yuuri grabbed gently at the silver hair where his hand had been placed, and he pulled Victor forward into a deep kiss. They opened to each other, tongues twisting languidly, then nibbling at lips, all the while Yuuri carded his fingers through Victor’s hair. After a few heated moments, they pulled apart, well aware of the fact that they were unlikely to be alone for much longer. Victor purred as he rubbed his hand along Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Mmmm, my darling, I do believe we’ll have to pick this back up later.”

Yuuri simply hummed in agreement, and placed a more chaste kiss to Victor’s lips. “I want to comb your hair.”

“I would love that, Yuuri.”

Moving to sit behind him and propping himself up on a couple pillows, Yuuri picked up their comb and started to slowly pull Victor’s hair back, marvelling as it cascaded out of his hands to fall back to just below his chin. Victor closed his eyes and hummed a tune that Yuuri only recognised as something Victor sung in moments like these. They had a few more minutes of peace, until the very loud click of a phone camera brought them back to earth. Yuuri sighed, and Victor, not even bothering to open his eyes, simply chuckled.

“Ah, it seems we have been caught.”

It turns out it didn’t take long, under Phichit’s tutelage, for the triplets to strike. While it was a private moment that they captured, Yuuri couldn’t be too mad, the picture was lovely and he secretly saved it to his phone. Victor, of course, reposted it to his own account, shameless as he was. Later that night, as they relaxed in bed, Yuuri almost commended Phichit for not trying to steal the spotlight by posting the picture himself. That is, until he saw the one he DID post.

Tearing down the hall, Yuuri threw open the door to Phichit’s room and tackled him.

After wrestling him into submission, Phichit finally agreed to take the picture down. Of course, it had been up for a whole 10 minutes, which was plenty of time for many, many people to have already seen and most likely saved it for re-distribution later. Yuuri sighed despondently as he sauntered back to his bed and flopped onto Victor.

“I see that you wrangled our little demon into submission.”

“I can’t believe he posted that…”

“Don’t worry, Yuuri! I saved the picture to my phone before he deleted it.”

“V-Victor!!”

“Can you blame me? You look so good with your fingers in my mouth.” Yuuri’s brain short-circuited. “And anyway, doesn’t my hair look good in this photo?”

“Good night.” Yuuri deadpanned, rolling over and stealing all the blankets.

\---

Victor glanced over the top of his laptop as he saw Yuuri return from his run. He quickly saved the tabs he had open and closed his browser, before setting his computer aside and standing to greet him with a quick kiss. 

“Welcome back, my love, that run seemed to take quite a bit longer than usual?”

“O-oh, yeah, I… I took a break in the middle…”

“Hmmmm?”

“A-anyway, I’m going to make dinner tonight, ok? I have something I want to try.”

“Oh? What’s the occasion?”

“N-nothing! I just... thought it would be nice...”

“Yuuri, you spoil me! Now go take a shower so I can hug you properly!” 

Laughing, Yuuri kicked his shoes off and then ran his hand down Victor’s arm, giving him a sultry smile. “I might like some help... if you want?”

Raising his eyebrows, Victor grinned and leaned in, lowering his voice. “I  _ do  _ want.”

“Ok well… go start the shower, I’ll be there in a second.”

Victor skipped off to the bathroom to do just that, watching Yuuri retreat to their bedroom and shut the door behind himself. Victor wondered what he was up to, but those thoughts promptly vacated his mind when Yuuri stepped into the shower behind him, wrapping his arms around him and placing a kiss on his wet shoulder.

After having their fun, they relaxed against each other under the stream of the shower, Victor tilting his head back to let the water run through his hair. Yuuri reached up to pass his fingers through the wet strands as well. He placed a kiss on the bottom of Victor’s upturned chin.

“It’s getting so long now.”

“It’s still only about half as long as I had it before I cut it.”

“I like it.”

“Hmmmm, I’m glad I’m growing it out then. What would you do if I cut it all off tomorrow?”

“I would mourn it’s loss along with the rest of your fans.”

Victor gasped in feigned shock. “Is Yuuri a fan of mine?! Lucky!”

Laughing, Yuuri played along. “I bet I could hold a funeral for your hair, and lots of people would come too.”

“Am I invited?”

“Would you invite the murderer to the funeral?”

“I’ll take that as a no, then.” Victor pouted.

They chuckled, then enjoyed a few more moments of silence.

“Honestly, if you want to cut it off that’s fine, I wouldn’t want you to do anything that you weren’t happy to just for my sake. You know I love you, no matter what you do with your hair.”

“Even a mullet?”

Yuuri laughed and ran his fingers through Victor’s hair again, leaning up closer to him. “Even a mullet,” he spoke softly into a kiss.

\---

Yuuri and Victor were hard at work at the Ice Castle. Yuuri felt a vibration of nervous energy as he kept glancing over to his jacket he had draped along the boards. Victor had seemed oddly chipper today, Yuuri wasn't sure if he was playing off of Yuuri's nerves or if he just had some other reason to be happy, but he had a skip in his step and he glided across the ice with the relaxed ease of someone who had never known what doubt was.

They were winding down practice, so Yuuri steeled himself. This was fine. It was just like every day. After rummaging through his coat, he watched as Victor pulled the elastic out of his hair. The silver locks cascaded down from the high ponytail over his shoulders. His hair now hung to his shoulderblades. Victor sighed contentedly as he shook his hair out, a moment of relief, before he pulled it into a lower, loose ponytail. The front bits fell out immediately, as they didn't reach to where the elastic held the rest. 

Victor spun to face Yuuri and beamed at him. It was now or never. Yuuri took a deep breath in, and shouted before he could lose his nerve. “V-victor! Come skate with me!”

Victor looked surprised at first, then gave him a gentle smile. Gliding gracefully as ever, Victor slid himself up next to Yuuri, lacing their fingers together. They sometimes did this, after practise. Having studied a few pairs dance moves together, they took enjoyment in being able to share their passion for skating even more closely than usual. Feeling Victor’s hand in his, Yuuri calmed down. Of course he had nothing to worry about.

They floated around the rink, Victor with a hand on Yuuri’s back, and Yuuri twisted into him, skating backwards as he rested his right hand on Victor’s shoulder, taking Victor’s hand in his left. They spun a bit, imitating a ballroom dance, until Victor dipped Yuuri, peppering kisses over his face as they drifted to the other side of the rink. Yuuri could only hold on and laugh.

Now seemed like as good a time as any.

As Victor righted them again, Yuuri unzipped his jacket pocket, took Victor’s hand and lowered himself to one knee. He pulled out the ring box, and flipped it open. They slowly glided to a stop as Victor looked down to the ring, then up to Yuuri’s soft smile.

“Victor, will you ma-”

Yuuri was not permitted to finish his sentence, as Victor launched himself at Yuuri and claimed his lips. They fell unceremoniously into a heap on the ice, Victor cradling Yuuri’s head in his hand as he buried his face in his neck. Yuuri could feel him smile against his skin.

“YUURI!! YOU STOLE MY LINE!!!”

“Wha-”

Victor propped himself up on an elbow, grinning ear to ear, and pulled a small box of his own out of his pocket. Yuuri laughed as he reached up and opened the box to reveal a simple band. Pulling off his gloves, Yuuri plucked the ring from its cushion, and slid it onto his left hand as Victor beamed at him. Victor tossed the now empty box over his shoulder and wiggled his fingers in front of Yuuri’s face. “Now me!”

Slowly pulling his glove off, Yuuri affectionately placed a kiss on Victor’s palm, then grabbed the ring he had bought and slid it onto Victor’s waiting hand. Victor was practically vibrating with excitement, while Yuuri was surprised to find he himself was actually quite calm. It just felt right.

They laced their hands together and admired the rings they had given each other. Yuuri ran his finger’s through Victor’s hair, tugging the elastic out of it when his hand reached it. The hair fell down around his face, effectively curtaining off the rest of the rink from their view. Tucking a strand behind Victor’s ear, Yuuri smiled as Victor leaned down to kiss him.

“You never answered my question.” Yuuri spoke against Victor’s lips.

“Then let me clarify any confusion. Yes I will marry you, Yuuri.” Their lips met softly, the kiss gentle but full of affection. They opened to each other, slowly twisting their tongues together as Yuuri’s fingers carded through Victor’s long hair. After several moments of the tender exchange, Victor pulled back, beaming.

“Let’s get the rings engraved! Right now! What’s the date? Where’s the nearest place we can do that?”

“Victor, it’s 9 at night, nothing will be open.”

“We’re going first thing in the morning!” Victor was now vibrating with energy. He gasped, “We have to tell your parents! We have to tell Minako and the Nishigoris and everyone! I must call Yurio! WHERE’S MY PHONE I HAVE TO POST THIS!”

Yuuri sighed, but before letting Victor scramble off to try and do all those things at once, he wrapped his arms tightly around Victor’s waist, effectively halting his escape.

“Victor.”

Victor simply blinked down at him.

“I thought that maybe,  _ before  _ you explode the internet… we could just spend the night at home?”

Smiling seductively at Yuuri, he swept his hair out of the way and leaned down for one more kiss. “Very well, my beloved fiancé, for you I will wait.”

Yuuri had intended to make dinner when they got home, but Victor never gave him the chance.

The next morning, he awoke to a mouthful of silver hair, 18 voicemails,  23 messages, one Instagram post and a very unapologetic Victor.

\---

The celebrations had started at Yu-topia, where Yuuri’s parents had closed down the inn for a few days for the wedding. They had an informal ceremony with family and close friends, and then everyone was treated to a very decadent katsudon dinner. After dinner and some drinks, they moved the party to the beach. Yuuri had dragged Victor away for a walk along the shoreline as the sun set, sharing a private, romantic moment together as their friends set up the bonfire.

Upon their return, Yuuri set some music up from his phone to a pair of portable speakers, and everyone lit fireworks. Occasionally, a song would inspire them to get up and dance. As the evening stretched on, the guests staggered off, Phichit being the last one to leave after a heartfelt chat with Yuuri. 

Now the new husbands lay curled up on a blanket next to the dying embers of the bonfire. Yuuri was propped up on an elbow, head rested on his hand, as he other hand carded through Victor's hair. Victor laid on his back, and arm curled under Yuuri, eyes closed and absently humming a tune. His hair was now as long as it had been before it was cut, and Yuuri could hardly keep his hands out of it. He twisted a strand around his finger, then let it fall as he took another strand to repeat the gesture. He brought it up to his lips, pressing a kiss into silver locks. He continued in this way for a while, then leaned down to press a kiss to Victor’s hairline, then he trailed kisses down his forehead to kiss lightly at his eyelashes and the bridge of his nose.

“Victor…”

Victor's eyes fluttered open as he looked up in response.

“Yuuri.”

“Dance with me?”

Victor smiled and reached up to caress Yuuri’s face with his hand. He pulled him down into a brief, soft kiss.

“Okay.”

Sitting up, Yuuri grabbed his phone and queued a song. He pressed play and stood, offering his hand. Victor, hearing Yuri On Ice start to play, chuckled with affection and took the offered hand. This was the song that Yuuri had had created for his first free program with Victor coaching him. It had facilitated emotional growth for both of them, had brought them closer together, and the music meant a lot to them.

Moving to a proper stance, Victor snuggly wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s back, who placed his own hand at the back of Victor's neck. He twirled his fingers through the loose strands of hair as Victor took the lead, sweeping them across the sand.

Neither of them had listened to the song in a long while, but it connected them, and their movements together were graceful and emotional. As the music slowed to the soft lull in the middle, Victor scooped Yuuri into his arms, their dance devolving into a slowly spinning embrace.

“Stay close to me,” Yuuri whispered against Victor’s lips. His hands gently caressed the back of Victor’s head.

Victor slowly let Yuuri slide down in his arms, kissing him passionately before responding.

“Stay by my side and never leave me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, I kind of forgot that it was supposed to be about hair by the time I got to the proposal part cause i was just SO CAUGHT UP in how disgustingly sweet i could make it... i’m gonna puke, so soft, so tender....
> 
> Oh yeah, this takes place over the span of about 3-4 years. I figure Victor’s hair is fully grown back by the time he’s 31. Google tells me hair grows about 0.5” each month, so at 6” a year, I think this is a reasonable timeframe.
> 
> Anyway thx for reading i hope you liked it! I’ll def be writing more YoI, I have a few more ideas kicking around in my head, I’d love you forever if you left a comment <3


End file.
